Sophia
Sophia Keren (ソフィア・ケレン), formerly known as Negishi Shouko (根岸彰子), was reincarnated as a vampire progenitor to noble human Keren family. Her parents are normal humans, so she initially hides the fact that she is a vampire. Appearance As Negishi Shouko, she had a creepy appearance. She was extremely thin, with a pale and permanently dour face.Volume 1-S1 As Sophia, she is a peerless beauty, with extremely pale-white skin and blood-red eyes. Personality Sophia is pretty dense in certain situations but has no qualms about using her power to muscle through them if she can. Her nature as a Vampire causes her to lust for battle that can challenge her, but she is denied that by intense training that has made her overwhelmingly more powerful than almost everything within The System. This causes her to lapse into depravity or depression when she focuses too much on it. Her previous identity of Negishi Shouko was a target of ridicule; due to this she has an intense dislike for anyone who insists on using her original name. This is also the root of her jealousy towards Shiraori, whom she believes is Wakaba Hiiro, the queen of the class in their previous life. This jealousy makes it easy for her to obtain the title Ruler of Envy and the skill Envy. Synopsis Negishi Shouko was an unpopular creepy-looking high school girl, who was teased as "Rihoko" (short for "Real Horror-ko, with "ko" (子) at the end making it a girl's name) Sophia/Baby Sophia|Baby Sophia Abilities Immortal King (不死王): Raises nearby corpses. The zombies have no souls, so don't stop unless the body is completely destroyed, and don't give any experience.Web novel: Elf village battle ⑩ Immortal Body (不死体): Resistance to all attributes other than fire, light and rot rises. In addition, the user can survive with 1 HP once a day, no matter what attack is received.Web novel 160: Vampire Princess Sophia fights using a greatsword. By combining various skills, Sophia is capable of several composite magical abilities. Shining Blood Mist: '''Sophia firstly casts the Mist spell of the Ice Prison Magic, which is a beautiful mist that shines white, but is actually capable of freezing and shattering everything it touches into flakes. And then mixing it with her Blood Mist vampire ability, granting her the ability to maneuver the deadly mist.Web Novel Oni Vs Oni ④ '''Vermilion Sea: A red fluid which moves completely under the control of Sophia's will, it dissolves everything it touches without limit. It is created by mixing the Blood Mist from Higher Vampire LV3, Strong Acid Attack, and Water Magic.Web Novel Chapter 250 Status | species =Human vampire | lvl =1 | name =Sophia Keren | hp =11 | mp =35 | spY =12 | spR =12 | off =9 | def =8 | mag =32 | res =33 | spd =8 | skills = | titles = }} | attackS = | enhanceS = | activeS = | passiveS = | leadershipS = | perceptionS = | magicS = | resistanceS = | otherS = | titles = }} Trivia *Most of Sophia's starting skills come from the effects of her Vampire and Progenitor titles. *Sophia's good attributes are ice, water and dark. Her bad ones are light, fire and lightning.Web novel 213: Vampire Rearing Plan・Continued Category:Characters Category:Reincarnators Category:Demon Faction Category:Vampires Category:Sariella Category:Rulers